The Line We Walk
by Road Weary Traveler
Summary: In the Mojave Wasteland the NCR has won, Caesar's Legion has fallen back, and the strip has found a new leader. The Courier has been left to his own devices, and decided to reestablish the Mojave Highway Patrol. With his new deputies The Courier wonders the burnt asphalt trying to keep what little peace remains. But someone is moving into the territory. Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Please give thoughts and judgment this is my first story. I'm only human so forgive any severe grammar issues just help me get on the right track.

-thank you, RWT

Fallout: The Line We Walk

Chapter 1

Six sat squat behind the bolder listening to the strangers complaining about the heat that was ever present in the Mojave Wasteland.

"Jeezus Moe why the hell have we come all the way out here to this sun baked shit-hole again?"

The man now known as Moe spun on his heel, and eyed the man with a gaze of pure hatred. "Told you already ya dumb sonofbitch! Were out here scouting the area for the boss, and the the rest of the crew."

The man looked a bit embarrassed and whined "I'm sorry Moe. It's this heat it's burning me alive!" He said clutching his head as if it was about to pop off his shoulders.

Moe shambled over to his heat exhausted friend, and tried to pull him up.

Six took the opportunity to get on his feet. His knees popping at the sudden exertion 'you're getting too old for this shit you dumbass' he thought to himself, but it was too late he was already moving. He pulled his .45, and quickly began moving towards the road. The heat stroked one spotted him, and began to point, but a bullet entering his brain pan interrupt his thought process. Which left Moe holding a now slightly headless corpse in his arm's. He quickly turned to face the attacker only to meet a well worn boot heel in the nose, and collapsing to the pavement.

Moe awoke gasping for air his head (and the better part of his torso) were drenched in water. He tried to move only to find his hands and feet bound. Suddenly the sun gave away too cool shade. He looked up, and found a tall figure standing over him. "Alright Moe here's the deal." He said plopping himself on the ground in front of the water soaked man. Six looked at him hard for a few minutes before speaking. "You're a fighting man, based on those scars on your Hands and arms." "So?" Moe interrupted. "In case you haven't noticed grandpa there's a whole waste land out there. Almost everybody's got scars; yourself included so why don't we cut the detective bullshit and get down to brass tacks alright. You want a cut of the action don't you?"

"Come again?" Six asked leaning closer to Moe. "I get it gramps, I get it were moving in on your territory and you made a move. A wrong move, but none the less you moved. The boss will understand, he's like that; now all you have to do is let me go and we'll talk this out- get you a fair slice of the pie." After he finished Moe leaned back and watched the range of emotions wash over the geezers face.

Six's gears turned as he mulled over the chunk of info he had just got. "Here's the deal slick." Six said before leaning forward and socking Moe in the mouth. "That was for the interruption. Now before I was rudely interrupted I was saying you're a fighting man. You've clearly walked a lot of miles from somewhere, and your boss is looking to move into my territory. However, before you go on about share's and territory invasion; allow me to introduce myself I'm Courier Six, and as leader of the Mojave Highway patrol it is my job to make sure scum like you don't make it to wherever the hell you're going." Six said standing up; "Wait a minute wait!" Moe screamed shaking against his binds. "The boss has a army that will leave boot prints all over your ass if you try to resist! But, you let me go and I'll put a good word in for you maybe even spare your miserable ass." Moe yelled. Six stood and pretended to give it thought "Hm, sorry I'm going for option A." He said pulling his pistol. "Killing all of you." Then he pulled the trigger.

AN: after typing this I realize it's probably not up to par with what all of you are use too. In length and quality both, I'm still working out the kinks.


	2. Chapter 2

The Line We Walk

Ch.2

Sunny Smiles sat in the lukewarm Highway Patrol Station. She had her boots on the desk, and was starting to drift into a stupor when Six entered; hot wind blowing past him.

Sunny sprang up in a vain attempt to keep the papers on her desk from flying. "Howdy Six, why are you coming back so soon?" She said picking up the papers from the grimy floor.

After he didn't answer Sunny looked up to see Six leaning against a wall, his face pale as a sheet.

Sunny stood up and rushed to his side "Six! What's wrong?" He looked at her in haze of confusion. "S-something isn't right...m-my chest." He said reaching to unfasten the kevlar vest he was wearing.

"Ah christ Six!" Sunny exclaimed "come on get up, were getting you to at the clinic." She said heaving him up.

"Well kiddies, I've got some bad news for you." said looking up from her charts.

Sunny looked at Six, and squeezed his arm a little tighter.

"Six?" Usanagi asked looking at the two. "You know I believe in doctor/patient confidentiality, but if you want to Sunny can stay and hear the news."

Six look at Sunny "Why don't you take a step outside, get some fresh air; I'll be there in a minute."

Sunny opened her mouth to protest, but obeyed Six's whish and left.

"So what's going on doc?" Six asked getting up from the examination table, and grabbed his shirt off the nearby hook.

"Well Six, remember when I told you after you recovered from that fight with Lanius that we would probably see some problems in the future? Well its that time friend." "So what's wrong with me?" Six asked buttoning his shirt.

"Angina." She said soberly

"What did you call me?" Six asked grinning.

"This isn't the time for playing Six, this is very serious." Usanagi said crossing her arms.

"Well sorry for trying to pep up your mood Doc." Six retorted. "Is there a cure?" He asked returning to seriousness.

"No." She said sadly pinching the bridge of her nose. "But, there is medication to keep it from happening again." She said tossing Six a labelless glass bottle filled with little white tablets.

"What are these?" Six asked jingling the tablets around the bottle.

"Nitrate pills." Usanagi answered. "Its the same stuff I gave you when you got here. You'll need to take it before you do any strenuous activity, or you risk having another close call like you did today."

Six looked up from the bottle; " _strenuous_ as in-?"

"Come on Six stop being gross, and take this seriously!" Usanagi exclaimed stomping her foot in anger.

"Alright Doc, geez." Six said grabbing his dirty Petrol Chico ball cap, and putting it on; before walking out of the room.

Heading towards the front door, Six called back " you got any more of these?"

"Yea." Came Usangi's reply." Just make sure to come and get more _before_ you run out alright?" She called back, but the front door was already closing.

Once outside Six spotted Sunny a ways off kicking at bits of cracking asphalt.

' _You should tell her'_ he thought to himself starting her way.

' _You do, and everybody will know.'_ He said arguing with himself.

' _People'll start treating you like you were made of glass.'_ He thought bitterly.

' _So what? Anybody with two eyes can see your past your prime.'_

"Still no use in wording her." He mumbled.

"What was that Six?" Sunny asked looking back at him.

"Wha? Oh it's nothin' Sunflower heh. So you ready to get home?"

"Sure am!" She exclaimed. " The wagon and brahmin are just over here." She said starting that way.

They walked in silence for awhile, until Sunny asked. "So what did the doctor say?"

"Oh not much just to take it easy for the rest of the day. Something about hydration, and blood sugar." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Mhm." Sunny said with a raised eyebrow.

Once both on the wagon, Six remembered why he'd gone back to the station in the first place.

He quickly began filling Sunny in on the details of his run in with the man called Moe.

AN: Hopefully this chapter, although not action packed was slightly better. The next chapter should get our favorite Courier back in action!

PS. Don't be shy, write me a review!

\- until then RWT


	3. Chapter 3

The Line We Walk

Ch.3

 **Somewhere on the The Long 15...**

Tobias hated being the messenger, especially when the news was bad.

He walked to the back of the stopped convoy, and entered the biggest tent of the whole site.

"S-sir, you in here?" Tobias asked ducking through the blackout curtain at the entrance. "I'm here Tobias." The Boss called in a booming voice. He sat up blocking the light behind him; casting a tall shadow over Tobias.

"We've got a problem sir. Moe and Ed... they didn't meet up with the other recon teams." Tobias said jumping from one foot to the other. "Well that's no good, is it Mr. Tobias?" The Boss said eying the man with evil intent.

"N-no sir it isn't, but they followed their planned route, and found Ed shot in the head." "And Moe?" The Boss cut in. " We honestly don't know sir, but if you give us a bit of time-" "No need Tobias, we need only to assume that whoever killed Ed took Moe and now has a basic assumption of what we're up to." "So how does this affect us?" Tobias asked, "It doesn't, we stick to the plan."

"So what's the next step Six?" Sunny asked, as Six disassembled and cleaned a lever-action shotgun.

"The plan Sunny is for you to stay here, and wait for the rest of the patrols to come in. Meanwhile, I'm going down to Mojave Outpost to see if Ranger Jackson knows anything about these people." He said brushing out blackened gunk with a determined gusto.

"That's bullshit Six!" Sunny yelled jumping out of her seat. "I can take care of myself Six, let me help you."

"Help with what exactly?" A voice rang out behind them. They both tuned to find a lanky young man wearing a Highway Patrol uniform, and donning a wide brimmed white desperado cowboy hat.

"Heh well now, if it isn't The Lone Patrolman himself." Laughed Six, Sunny eyed the young man with her arms crossed. "How've you been Tucker, still getting your ass kicked I see." She said indicating to the shiner he had. " hey hey now there ain't no need for that kind of attitude towards a co-worker." Tucker said, hand raised in playful defense."What happened?" She asked grinning. " I was over in Boulder, lots a people flocking there since the NCR's rebuilding the city. So any way there I am at the Big Horn Saloon enjoying a nice ice cold Nuka Cola-."

"More like a whiskey on the rocks!" Six chimed in laughingly. "Ha ha." Tucker mocked, "anyway, so there I am minding my own business when out of the blue this pretty young thing comes over, and starts caressing my gun." He says patting the revolver on his hip; "So, like I said she starts caressing my gun, and then she asks me if I ever killed anyone before!" Tucker says , his jaw hanging down to his knees.

" I try to keep calm, and tell her that it's no laughing matter when all the sudden, this big sonofbitch comes over and nearly knocks my head off! I come to a few hours later, everybody's gone. After that I continued my patrol, and here I am."

"What a crock of horse shit!" Six chuckles; "you probably when shooting your mouth off for some girl, and her boyfriend knocked you out cold, just like the silly bastard you are." He said turning back to his disassembled gun.

Tucker walked over to his desk, dragging his tattered pride behind him, and plopped into his chair.

After a few more hours of gun maintenance, Six finally stood up, joints popping; and started towards the door.

Before walking out, he turned and called back to Sunny. "Now make sure to keep everyone that comes back here, don't let them go back on patrol, okay Sunny?"

She nodded back stubbornly, "alright I'm going over to Mojave Outpost, should be back in a few hours; and make sure to tell Sleeping Beauty over there what's going on." He said motioning to Tucker who'd dozed off with his head on his desk. "Take care" he said before the door slammed shut.

' _Christ Almighty! Use to be that hill wasn't so steep!'_ Thought Six wiping his forehead. Looking back down the hill he'd just climbed up to get up to the Mojave Outpost. "Lots of things use to be easier." he mumbled to himself, as he made his way to the head office building.

Once inside found Ranger Jackson talking to some pink skinned recruit, his uniforms unfaded by the desert sun...for now.

"I don't care if your boots are melting to the goddamn asphalt! You're in the army now, and soldiers don't complain about the heat! Now get out of my sight, and pray I don't see you the rest of the day!" The recruit hussled back out into the oppressive heat without word.

Jackson tuned to see Six grinning, and leaning against a cubicle wall. "Six How the hell have you been?!" He said grabbing his friend's outstretched hand. "Pretty good, staying active." "Yeah? And how's the _Highway Patrol_ panning out?" He asked taking his hand back.

"Now I know that wasn't sarcasm coming from _you_ Ranger Jackson was it?" Asked Six with an upturned eyebrow. "Ah hell Six, you know I wouldn't do that, and besides your people have been helping a lot. In fact, I wouldn't mind some of your crews discipline in these new recruits coming in." "Still? Doesn't Kimball the wars over?"

Asked Six with a puzzled look."Yeah, he knows, but the problem now is anybody who's in trouble joins the army to escape it. That means trouble for me, it was Hard enough when Caesar was here; we just didn't have the equipment. Now most of the veterans are gone, and nobody here can tell the difference between service rifle and a anti-material rifle." With all his complaints out of him, Jackson deflated and fell/sat into nearest chair.

"Jesus Jackson, that's quite the shit-storm you got here;but I need your help with something." Six said, taking a seat across from Jackson.

"What do you need Six?" Jackson asked trying in vain to rub the tiredness from his eyes. "Yesterday, I came across two fellas that weren't from around here-" "well that isn't nothing new Six, we have you to thank for that." Jackson added. " These two were different, there gear was top notch, but well worn." Six cut back in; " They planned to hurt people Jack; so when one went down with heat stroke- I took the appropriate action." "What did you do Six?" Jackson asked eyeing Six nervously. "I killed one of 'em, and interrogated the answered looking at his hands.

"Well what did he have to say?" Jackson asked leaning forward. "He said something about his crew moving into the Mojave, and something about a guy called The Boss. Any of this ring a bell to you jackson?" Six asked looking up and seeing Jacksons face turn pale.

"Ah shit,were in it again aren't we Jackson?" Six asked.

he'd gotten up to get his friend a swig of water, and now paced the length of Jackson's office; where they'd moved to on his friends wishes. "I don't want anyone to hear what I'm about to say." Jackson said poking his head out into the hall. "Spies are everywhere Six." "Jack what the hell are we dealing with here?" Six asked with a sudden lump in his gut.

Jackson took another look in the hallway, and finally felt secure enough to open his mouth. "Listen Six, none of what I tell you leaves this room okay." He said in a harsh whisper. "Okay Jack, just tell me what you know, who are these people?" "The Boss is a friggin mystery, we've sent countless men and women into his lair, but only a handful has ever come back, but no one that came back has seen him!"

"However, the closest person we've found that even represents a second in command is a man named Tobias. Let me tell you something, the man is an animal one agent reported Tobias punish a thief by ripping his eye out with a spoon."

"Christ, how many people do they have?" Six asked with a look of disgust.

"Of regular crew? About thirty, most experienced fighters with a few lackeys to pick up the slack."

"Well that's not as bad as I'd thought." Six said shrugging his shoulders.

"But that's not all the difference between them, and regular street scum is that behind their line of cannon fodder is four teams of five. All donning power armour, mixed with energy and heavy weaponry."

"Did your guys get the make on those Suits?"

Jackson sighed, and nodded glumly " reports indicate all twenty suits are fully functioning T-51b power armour."

"Damn it Jackson don't you guys keep a reign on all your tech?" Six asked pacing harder than before.

"That's the thing Six nobody knows where these guys got their stuff, it's. . . it's like they came from nowhere."


	4. Chapter 4

The Line We Walk

Ch.4

Walking down the hill from the Mojave Outpost was certainly easier, but Six was in deep thought at what Jackson had told him. ' _Thugs in power armour, who the hell are these guys?'_ He thought to himself.

Suddenly, something in the back of his mind jumped to attention, stopping Six in his tracks.

He was missing something, he was sure of it. Finally he decided to take a chance. "I know you're out there, so quit messing around!"

From behind a car came a monster of a man, wearing a set of sun faded NCRCF riot armour. "Alright mister, I have to say though I'm impressed, you're pretty sharp for an old guy." He smirked.

"Well I'm gonna take that as a compliment, and politely ask you and your friend behind that semi-trailer to back off." He called out, "and besides I would really hate to have to kill both of you. And on such a nice day." Six drawled back, while slipping into a shooter's stance.

All this only made the giant grin harder, and soon after the man who was hiding was at his side. "He's pretty sharp Roy." Said the new thug, he was considerably smaller than his counterpart, and sporting fiend apparel to boot.

"Hm that's odd, a Powder Ganger and a Fiend side by side?" Six puzzled out loud, ' _this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder'_ he thought.

"H-hey what's that on his belt?" The fiend asked pointing at Six's patrol badge.

The Powder Ganger spotted the shining brass, and whistled through his teeth."Well Pete you drugged out idiot, that there's a _Highway patrol_ badge. Seems to me that our boy here is a bonafide hardass!" Roy joked, ribbing Pete.

"You think Tycho'll want to meet him?" Pete asked Roy.

"Yeah, I reckon she just might Pete." Roy said, pulling a pair of handcuffs from his belt.

Suddenly Pete's head snapped back at the report of a rifle shot, as his body tumbled to the ground. Six used the Roys surprise to pull his Compliance Regulator from its rear holster, and zapped the man senseless!

Six took a look back towards The Outpost, and noticed a far away figure waving at him. "Well, guess I owe Ghost one." He said waving back.

Walking back the Station the second time proved uneventful, and within no time Six found himself sitting at his desk, writing down the info Roy had given him.

After getting what he needed, Six let Jackson take care of Roy. No doubt he was on his way to a another NCR Correctional Facility.

"So let me get this straight, the Powder Gangers and the Fiends have teamed up;how is that even possible, I thought you took both of them out?" Sunny asked in shock, Tucker who sat in the desk behind hers scratched his head.

"Sunny, you know as well as I do, people like that don't go away. They simply break up into smaller squabbling factions, I had no idea that somebody smart enough... or crazy enough had brought both of them together." Six said, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

The door flew open and a looming figure filled the doorway.

Everyone tensed, and reached for the nearest weapon.

"Whoa fellas, its just me... Sal." Said the stranger lifting his hands in a pleading manner.

"Jesus Sally, you almost gave us a heart attack!" Tucker said clutching his chest.

"I told you once Tucker, don't call me that. Next time you do, I'm gonna kick your teeth in." Sal said clenching his fist's.

"Both of you shut the hell up, Tucker knock off the grabass, and Sal get your ass in here, you're letting the heat in!" Six yelled from his chair.

After Sal had stored his gear, he came back to the main office, and stood along Sunny and Tucker, who were focusing on Six's story about the strange duo he'd met outside of the Mojave Outpost.

"Well what does this mean for us?" Asked Tucker tipping his hat back, and eyeing his fellow patrol members.

"It means we're up to our eyeballs in shit, numbskull." Sunny shot back, never taking her eyes off Six's.

"Well that explains alot." Sal said nodding his head, as if in agreement with himself.

"Explains what Sal?" Six asked sitting up to look at the bigger man.

"Well sir, what I mean is as I was on my way here, I spotted lot's of activity over by the prison. you known the one abandoned by the NCR?"

"Yeah, I know all about it Sal, but what did you see? Can you be specific?" Six questioned back.

"Well uh... I saw what looked like Powder Gangers, and Fiend's working together."

Six leaned back in his chair, and ran his hand through his grey hair, and let out a big sigh.

After what felt like hours Six sat up, and proceeded to the back room. Once there he opened the weapons locker, and took out two sniper rifles, spare rifle clips, and lastly a lever-action shotgun, with 'The Hard Goodbye' inscribed on the stock.

Six stood gun in hand, and stared at the three figures huddled in the doorway. "Tucker, Sal both of you grab a sniper rifle, and some extra ammo, and everything else you might need." He said nodding towards the two jumped into action, getting what they needed.

Six took the time to step in close with Sunny Smiles."Get your gear Sunflower, me and you got our own thing to do." He whispered so the other two couldn't hear. Sunny nodded, and dove into the gear, grabbing what she needed.

Once all three were geared up, they walked back to the front. Finding Six strapping on a secondary pistol belt on his left hip, and fitting an identical .45 into its holster.

Gone was the Compliance Regulator, he wasn't planning on taking prisoners.

"So boss what's the plan here?" Asked Tucker nervously. His concern mirrored in Sunnies, and Sal's features.

Six eyed the three with stone gray eyes, "it's real simple Tucker, were going down to the prison, and were going to clean house." He said flatly, then walked out the door.

AN: this chapter is short, because I wanted a little build up for the scene.

P.S: As always I want to thank everyone who reads my story, it means a lot if you have any comments send them to me, and thank you all!

-RWT


	5. Chapter 5

The Line We Walk

Ch.5

Pt.1

"Thanks for letting us stay Doc." Six said worming around in the couch, trying to get comfortable. Doctor Mitchell looked at the three of them, and nodded, before heading back to his room.

"So why isn't Sunny here with us again?" Asked Sal pulling off his boots.

"We told you already you dimwit, she's staying at Trudy's, like she use too." Tucker said trying to get some fluff out of his threadbare pillow.

"Both of you shut up, get some sleep you're going to need to be sharp for tomorrow." Six said pulling his hat over his eyes, and drifting off; both men quickly followed his lead.

The next morning the four of them met at the Prospector's Saloon. All three men suffered either a crick in the neck or a stiff joint. While Sunny seemed bright eyed and chipper, "slept well did we?" Sneered Tucker rubbing kink out of his neck.

"Better than you three obviously did." She laughed

"Not funny girl." Said Sal rotating his left shoulder around in its socket.

"Alright folks let's get to work." Six said, walking with a noticeable gimp."In one hour were going to move in on the prison. Tucker and Sal you're going to be on the parallel slopes overlooking the whole facility. Wait for Sunny and I to shoot first. Then your sole jobs are the guard towers. Meanwhile Sunny and I will be clearing each building one by one. If there are too many, we'll retreat, but if we go in and don't come back out... then get Ranger Jackson at the Outpost." Tucker and Sal shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

Six gave each of them a quick look over, and with a curt nod walked over to where Trudy had prepared some breakfast, and began piling his plate full; he was already eating by the time the others shuffled over, and grabbed their own plates.

Tony liked the new management at the prison, for once after taking over the place he felt he had a purpose.

 _'After the first riot everybody just sat around, and let the place go to shit, but now with Tycho the Psycho in charge everybody pulls their weight. Never again will some nobody walk up to the place, and wipe half of them out like that shit head courier from Goodsprings. Nope this time things would be different._ 'he thought smugly, but then out of the corner of his sight Tony detected something.

He pulled his binoculars to his eyes, and saw two figures walking side by side armed to the tooth. He let the strap around his neck catch them as they fell, he walked over to the hand crank siren he had in his watchtower, and began cranking for all he was worth.

A siren sounded in the distance, Sunny's walk slowed, falling behind Six. He looked back, studying her he slowed to match her pace. Once beside her he whispered, " won't be long, and they'll send out a few goons, with cover from those guard towers. Once the shoot'n starts, were going to make our way into the Visitor Center." He said, picking up his pace again.

Sunny nodded, and resumed her brisk pace, though she gripped her Thompson submachine a little tighter.

They weren't half through the dried and cracked parking lot, before Six spotted three figures coming from the main entrance.

Moments later they were closing in, almost in shooting range when they stopped.

"Howdy y'all, what brings the two of you here to our fine home?" One of the men asked holding his gun at hip level.

Six cleared his throat, and in a clear voice yelled."By the power invested in me, by the New California Republic I declare you to vacate this location and disperse."

The three men looked at each other, and whispered to one another.

Meanwhile, Sunny looked at Six with a puzzled look, to which he replied. "This is the line we walk Sunny. We must try to uphold the laws we set for ourselves when we started this." He whispered. "And if they choose not to disperse, What do we do then Six?" He thought it over, and finally replied. "Well then I guess we'd have to kill them all wouldn't we?" He said in mock wonderment, looking over at Sunny with a smile.

"What if we don't want to disperse, what if we just shoot you and take the girl?" All three of the men laughed, and pointed at the two.

"You ready?" Six said, unclipping the holster on his left hand .45. "Ready." Sunny answered smacking the drum on the Thompson, settling the rounds in the drum.

Six ripped his .45 from it's holster, and fired. The round soared, and blew out the center mans chest, but his second missed. Luckily Sunny's burst from her sub machine gun stitched up the other man's torso, the last thug saw what was coming, and made a run for the prison.

Six's pistol roared, and the Powder Ganger fell. Two rifle shots, almost on top of one another echoed through the still air.

"There's our cue Sunny, they've got eyes on the towers." Six said dashing forward, towards the Visiting Center.

At the door a female in fiend armour was waiting with a riot shotgun, and soon began hammering them with shot, screaming threats.

Sunny and Six took cover behind a trolley filled with junk just feet from the fiends position."Well shit." Six said, back to the trolley, What now?" Asked Sunny.

Suddenly dirt sprang up between them pelting their faces with grit, and splinters of concrete. Six looked for the source of the shots, and looked up in time to see the shooter from the far watchtower fall as a bullet cracked through the air.

"Seems that those two are doing their job." Said Sunny, trying to implant herself into the ground to escape the shotgun toting fiends seemingly endless pelting.

Finally the shotgun fell silent, Six took the initiative and sprang from cover lever action shotgun drawn. He fired, shredding the fiend to pieces. "Move it!" He yelled at Sunny, charging the door leading to the Visiting Center.

Inside was pure madness, Sunny was shocked at how fast Six worked. Already four fiends were down, Six's lever action shotgun hung on its leather strap, and both of Six's .45s were roaring. Sunny wasted no time, and opened up spraying the room.

With everyone dead they moved up, Six had already changed clips on his pistols, and was beginning to reload the lever action shotgun with 20 gauge slugs. Once at the door leading to the yard, Six looked back to Sunny waiting for her to prepare. Once she had the neat spent drum changed out she looked at Six, and nodded.

Sunlight threatened to blind Sunny, but she made sure to keep on Six's heels. They were almost to the inmate holding building when the ground erupted under them. Looking with squinted eyes Six saw a large group of Powder Gangers and Fiends coming from the Administration Building, but soon their fire dwindled as shooter after shooter fell from the combined force of Tucker and Sal; and soon the group began to fall back the safety of the Administration Building.

"Let's go Sunny." Said Six bleeding from small nicks that cratered his face from all the ricochets.

Inside Six found the those in the cell block had embedded themselves, using cots,tables,and whatever else they could find. Time slowed down as Six began registering the magnitude of shit they'd step in. He grabbed Sunny by the collar, and made a mad dash for the closest cell with an opened door.

He felt the trip wire break as he crossed the threshold of the cell. ' _Shit shit shit! Stupid of course the door was left open now your dead, and so is Sunny!'_ He screamed at himself, with his remaining momentum he heaved Sunny under him. "I'm so sorry Sunny." He said clenching his eyes closed, waiting for the inevitable.

AN: I've decided to make the assault on the NCRCF a two part thing.

Hope you like it so far I know the previous chapters have been slow so I hope this will make up for it!

Remember to write a review if you're liking it so far. Input helps motivate, and once again thank you for reading. I wouldn't be here if not for you guys.

-RWT


	6. Chapter 6

The Line We Walk

Ch.6

Pt.2

The end never came Six opened his eyes, and looked back to the door frame. Sure enough there it was the trap was a hefty bundle of dynamite, but whoever had set it up had used a faulty fuse; instead of going off the fuse had fizzled half way through.

Six shot to his feet pulling Sunny up with him. "Get up, and start shooting, were still in this thing!" He yelled grabbing the bundle and relighting it tossing it out into the now quiet main room.

Surely the goons had thought they'd be dead soon, and had already began celebrating. Their mood was ruined however, when suddenly the bundle landed in the middle of them still burning! Almost half were disintegrated with blast, the other half scrambled to the separate cells for cover.

"Okay Sunny, were going to crisscross fire. You stay here, and take B block, keep them suppressed while I dash over and open up on A block okay?" Sunny nodded her grime covered head, eyes glittering.

Wasting no time Six broke out in a run while Sunny opened up with her Thompson, shredding anyone who dared poke their head out to pieces.

Six dove into the parallel cell, keeping his eyes open for a similar trap in that room, but found none ' _lazy bastards_ ' he thought.

He stood to move towards the door, but fell to his knees as his chest tightened. "Ah Christ" he spat through gritted teeth. With a shaking hand he reached for the tiny bottle of pills the doctor had given him.

Sunny had seen Six go down from the corner of her eye. Her attention snapped to the sight of Six struggling with something from one of his belt pouches. ' _What's wrong with him?_ ' She thought panicking, the visit to the Clinic a few days earlier,but suddenly Six sat up. His face was pale and moist with sweat. He raised his gun, and dragged himself to the door frame and began shooting. In an attempt to show he was fine, but She wasn't fooled.

Sixs shots went wild, he couldn't focus. Finally he sat back behind cover, and took a peek at his Pip-Boy monitor. It showed a under the weather Vault Boy, and above the screen flashed ' _Cardiac irregularities detected, please contact medical professionals immediately!_ ' "sure I'll get right on that." He wheezed pulling his pistol back on target, a wild eyed Powder Ganger wielding a 9mm sub-machine gun. He fired two rounds into his chest, he fell back still firing.

After his wits returned, Six and Sunny began slowly, but surely working their way up the cell blocks. Leap frogging cell by cell,until finally the last fighter surrendered, a Fiend walking between the two with his hands up.

Six moved first lowering his pistol, and walking over to the man handcuffed him.

Sunny quickly joined Six, who was kneeling in front of the sitting Fiend. "I'm going to ask you some questions now, okay?" Six asked. "S-sure j-just don't hurt me please." He begged, head hanging low. "Just answer me a few questions, who's running this place now?" "T-tycho the psycho, real nut job she's got all this metal in her face." "Okay okay, how many people are in the Administrative Building?" Six asked trying to Keep the man calm. "About ten m-maybe twelve." He stammered. "Alright, I'm going to check those bodies over there for supplies, Sunny watch him." He said walking to the pile of charred remains, and twisted metal of those caught in the blast of the dynamite bundle. Six didn't look long, the idea digging through the ruins of human beings didn't appeal to him.

After checking the cells he came out wielding an assault rifle with plenty of fully loaded clips. He caught the Fiend looking, but he turned his eyes to the floor quickly.

"Now how is it that you guys have top of the line weaponry, when last time I was here the Powder Gangers only had varmint rifles, and pop guns?" Asked Six looking down on the Fiend, who seemed to be focused on Six's shoes."Are the people in the Administrative Building as well armed as you guys were?"

He nodded his head, and whimpered "Great so practically a small raiding party is waiting for us in that building." Sunny said shoulders sagging. "Yep, and they're about to have company." Six said walking towards the door.


	7. Chapter 7

The Line We Walk

Ch.7

Pt:3

Tucker hated guard duty, especially in moments like these. His back was being cooked by the sun, and his cheek was slowly melding to the stock of the sniper rifle he was using.

Watching the yard was pretty simple, all of the smart thugs were hidden out of sight. The rest lay baking in the sun, with bullet holes in them.

Tucker caught a flash from a position parallel from him. He moved his scope to the spot, and looked through his scope.

Sal saw that Tucker had gotten his signal, and watched as he pulled his rifle in his direction. When he was sure that Tucker could see him, he raised his hand with all five fingers extended. _'Five minutes, then were going in, screw getting Ranger Jackson.'_ Friends don't get le

ft behind, Sal thought to himself.

Suddenly Sal caught something in his peripheral that caught his attention. His eye slipped back to his scope, and he started watching the prison yard again.

He began to believe that it was nothing, until he caught the sight of Six poking his head out of the door leading to the prison block.

Sal let loose a sigh of relief.

Sunny watched as Six slid slowly back into the building, then locked the door. "It's all quiet out there, the rest of them must be in the Administration building what we should do is-" "Six what the hell was that earlier." Sunny interjected arms crossed eyes defiant. Six made an attempt to lie but Sunny caught him mid stammer. "This has something to do with that visit to Dr. Usanagi I know that much." She said closing the distance between them. "Sunny, I his the truth from you, and for that I apologize. It's my heart, the doc said if my heart rate gets too high it will seize." Six said letting his tiredness creep onto his face.

Sunny stood, looking at the man she had thought had no bounds. Now a weary man with a bad heart, it hurt her deep down to see him this way.

Before she could say anything Six was moving towards the door again. "Come on Sunny, let's finish this we've got to get to that building." Sunny nodded meekly, and fell in behind him. "W-wait what about me?" The Fiend pleaded, looking at them. "Don't worry about it if we live we'll come back and you'll go to jail. If we die your friends should come and get you." Six said matter of factually, then opened the door.

The stretch from the Cell Blocks to the Administrative Building looked like a mile to Sunny. She could feel a chill crawling down her spine, even in the heat of the wasteland sun. She watched Six's head twist and turn, always watching the watchtowers. Occasionally Sunny would pick up the shining of a scope on the hill above them, whether it was Tucker or Sal she couldn't tell.

Finally after what felt like hours of cautious stalking they finally made it to the front door.

Six fished around in his bag until he found a time bomb. "What the hell are you doing?" Sunny asked eying the bomb wearily. Six didn't look up from his task. "Well we're not gonna knock Sunny, the more we can surprise them the better chance we have at getting out alive."

He said moving towards the door. "Wait!" Sunny said grabbing his arm. "What is it Sunny?" She grinned ruefully you got any more of those charges?" She asked. "Yea, why?" Six responded. "Why go through the front door when we can go through the wall?" She asked, grin widening. "You know what Sunny, you're getting pretty good at this." Six said digging through his bag for more charges.

Tycho paced about the room like a caged animal, she hated waiting... for anything. The men and women around her squirmed with anxiety, Tycho had a reputation for lashing out at those around her when impatient. She was considering chewing the ear off of the fiend to her right when there was a knock at the door.

The room was immediately silenced with the quiet that came before the business hit the fan.

Seconds fell away with nary a sound, then a voice rang out from behind the door. "This is the Mojave Highway Patrol, you are all squatting on government property. Please surrender now, and drop your guns." The voice said muffled by the thick wooden door. Tycho snorted like a bull that had seen red and moved to the front of the door. "Come and get it pigs!" She screeched, the crowd whooped and hollered. Tycho motioned for the group to quiet down, after most of the commotion had died down Tycho turned her ear to the door eagerly waiting for a response. Finally she heard the same muffled voice, "Yeah, up yours too buddy!" Then Tycho's world exploded.

The back wall disintegrated and filled the room with dust. Half the men and women collapsed either from busted eardrums or bits of concrete and rebar in them. It wasn't seconds before bullets poured into the crowd knocking down anyone left standing. The front door buckled as six came rushing in guns ready. Sunny was already among the wounded disarming anyone who tried to fight. Six walked through the crowd until he came across the woman called Tycho, with metal pricings in the shape of spikes in the fetal position with a bleeding ear and a swollen eye socket.

He leaned over her "We need to talk." He said, giving her a hard look. She responded with a bloody glob of mucus in Six's face. Six pulled a dirty rag from his pocket and wiped away the mess, he quickly grabbed Tycho, and stuffed to rag in her mouth . "We'll talk later then." He said, and walked off to check the rest of the crowd, leaving a pissed off Tycho in his wake.

 **Along the long 15**

Tobias was on his way to the Boss's tent, as he walked he admired the uniformity of the men. Passing the armour tent, he was pleased to see the suit hanging off their maintenance rigs as their operators were busy checking the servos, looking for cracks in the composite plating, and leaks in the hydraulic lines. Anyone who gains the privilege to don the Boss's power armour didn't get there by accident, only the most ruthless made it that high up the food chain.

The Boss's tent was surprisingly cool for such a hot day, and as always he was sitting behind his desk. Slowly he looked up from the terminal he was using, and eyed Tobias. "Mr. Tobias, I hope you come with good news?" He questioned, Tobias flinched from his bearing gaze. "Our scouts report that Tycho crew at the prison have been either killed or captured." He said eyes glued to the ground. The Boss lifted his huge frame from his chair, and stalked with an animal like grace toward Tobias; until he was staring down the smaller man. "And Tycho herself, was she captured?" He rumbled. "Reports are unclear sir, but-." Tobias was lifted off the ground, the Boss held him in one hand. Tobias squeaked, and spluttered as his ribs groaned from the strain of the Boss's powerful grip."Whether Tycho is alive or dead is of no importance , but what is important is the image of Tycho's defeat sends to our enemies. It will embolden them, the only thing to do now is to send a message and fix the problem wouldn't you agree?" The Boss said lowering Tobias to within eye height, Tobias nodded his head vigorously. "I'm glad we can come to an agreement." He said tossing Tobias to the ground, and returning to the desk. "Please sir allow me the privilege, to exact revenge on those who fight against you." Tobias spluttered slowly returning to his feet. " Mr. Tobias, I wouldn't have it any other way." The Boss chuckled, then he returned to his typing.


	8. Chapter 8

The Line We Walk

Ch. 8

WARNING!: Strong language ahead (you've been warned.)

Tycho seemed like a like a caged animal, the shadows deepened the contours of her face.

"So what now Six?" Asked Sunny. "We need info about this joining of Fiends and Powder Gangers." He said. "Well then I guess we're going to have to ask some questions." Sunny said walking towards the holding cells. "Whoa now Sunny I don't think that's the best idea." Six said grabbing her arm. "What's the problem?" She asked. "We are the ones that arrested that psycho, do you really think she'll tell us anything?" He pointed out. She stopped and nodded, and then began pacing around thinking hard. Six let out a sudden chuckle at something Sunny didn't get. "What is it?" She asked. Six looked at her smiling "Send in Tucker." He laughed, and then Sunny got the joke.

Tucker grinned at Six and Sunny, and then closed the door behind him. He turned to look at the woman called Tycho, she eyed him with disdain, and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Howdy." Tucker said giving a feeble wave. Tycho snorted and spat a glob of bloody flem in Tucker's direction. " How charming." Tucker stated. "Fuck you pretty boy." Tycho said. "Hey now that ain't no way to talk to your interrogating officer." Tucker said raising his voice. "your nothing, but a dead man walking." she proclaimed laying down on one of the benches inside of the cell. " Who do you think has the stones to come here and save your crazy ass?" " Tobias, and Johnny they'll come and wipe your little shack from the face of the earth, trust me I've seen it before." she said eye's looking at the ceiling. With that cryptic note Tucker left the cells, and re-entered the offices.

Tobias crouched behind a dune, and pulling an old night scope from his bag he took a peek at the Patrol Station. The windows were aglow with light from inside, Tobias looked at the two men beside him. " Fire team, I want a two shot suppression on that building." He said looking at the two. One of the men tugged at the straps of his pack. "What kind of rounds sir?" He asked. "HE, two shots not in the same location understand?" He asked. The man nodded, and with his mortar carrier in tow left for the firing zone.

Tucker found Six hovering over a desk with Sunny, looking over all the possible sites for another site where the gangs of the Mojave might be gathering. Six finally noticed Tucker and called out. "Tycho say anything?" He asked. "Nah not much, I did get a couple of names." Oh really?" Six asked. "Uh yeah, one was Johnny, and the other was Tobias." He said making his way to the coffee pot, when suddenly Six was on him. "You're sure she said Tobias?" Six asked, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Yeah I'm sure Six, what's going on?" He asked.

"Everybody listen up!" Six yelled getting everybody's attention. " When I visited Jackson, he told me about a big shot called the Boss who has an interest in the Mojave. He warned that their forces are strong, and that they use the local trouble makers as fodder, and the leader of his forces is a man named Tobias." He said.

Suddenly a deep womp was heard in the distance, and was quickly followed by another one. Without a hitch, Six threw Sunny to the ground and dove to the ground beside her. "Cover!" He yelled just as the first shell rocked the building.

"Dumb shits, they missed the first shot!" Tobias hissed as he and his three men ran at a dead run for the Patrol Station.

The first shell had hit the road in front of the building, but the second had hit its mark, though a bit near the rear.

Tobias, and his men huddled around the door. Finally Tobias nodded, and without haste the man across from him kicked in the door.

Six's head was full of white noise and his eyes watered as he looked around the shattered remains of the office. Suddenly a figure rose from the ruins, Six was reaching for his guns before he realized it was Sal. He was about to call out, when all the sudden the door burst open. Four men rushed in, and spread out , Six watched Sal hoping the big man would realize what was about to happen, but instead he charged ahead to meet the men.

"Sal don't do it!" Wheezed Six. Sal didn't look in Six's direction, but instead grabbed one of the assailants l, and lifted him off his feet. With a great heave Sal tossed the smaller man across the room, and moved onto the next. This one didn't go down like the other one, instead he met Sal blow for blow.

Sal reached for the man but was met with a quick jab to the face. Sal swung a wild haymaker, but the man ducked and countered with a quick one-two. Sal took the hint, and dropped back reaching for his gun, realizing he was outmatched. Sal had the drop, but the other man had the speed. He'd palmed his knife, and had sunk it in Sals neck before he could pull the trigger.

Sal clutched at the wound, he stumbled around at a loss. Until the killer kicked the bigger man to the ground, where he laid dead.

Six looked over at Sunny who was unconscious. Six looked around, but couldn't spot Tucker, then Sals killer was on him. "Hello there friend, I'm assuming that you're the leader of this ragtag group. I'm here on account of your meddling in my boss' business, but I'm getting ahead of myself my name is-." "Tobias." Six cut in sitting up. "look at you, sharp as a whip." Tobias snided.

"What took you so fucking long, and where the hell is Johnny?" Tycho said walking from the back with one of Tobias' men following.

"you set the charges?" Tobias asked the man ignoring Tycho. "yes sir I-." "hey asshole I'm talking to you!" Tycho screamed, marching towards Tobias. As she was winding up a punch Tobias winded her with a swift knee. Tycho collapsed with a wheeze, and two of Tobias' men took her up in their arms, and dragged her through the doors, and into the night.

Tobias looked back at Six, and laughed. "before noticing Sunny, who had just started to come to. "well now, who do we have here." he sneered grabbing Sunny by the arms, and lifting her up. Six made a grab for her, but a fierce kick put him back down. "Now you stay down like a good boy, me and cutie here are gonna have a great time aren't we?" he laughed throwing Sunny over his shoulder.

As one of Tobias' men was leaving he triggered a charge that went off somewhere in the back, and then they were gone.

"Six?" A voice wheezed from somewhere. "Tucker, Tucker where are you?" Six called out, pulling himself from the wreckage.

Six found Tucker pinned to floor by a filing cabinet.

"Wh-wheres Sal?" Tucker asked pulling himself off the ground. "He... he didn't make it." Said Six, shoulders slumped. "Damn it, what about Sunny?" He asked. "Taken." Six said. "God damn it Six we've got to go after her!" Tucker yelled, running with a limp towards the armory. Six stood next to Tucker who had fallen to his knees, and always pounding the ground with his fists. All the weapons lockers were a steaming pile of slag. "Thermite." Six whispered. "What's the next move Six?" Tucker mumbled. Six's eyes darted back and forth with thought. Without a word Six darted back to the main office, and began to dig through his desks remains. Finally he found what he was looking for, a small device that fit neatly in the palm of his hand. "What are you doing Six?" Asked Tucker. "Tucker I need you to go find your brother, and then report to the Mojave Outpost until I return." "But where are you going Six?" Tucker asked. "I'm going to get my kit." He said, and he disappeared into thin air.


	9. Chapter 9

The Line We Walk

Ch.9

WARNING: (Strong language ahead, you've been warned.)

Six felt a rush of air, and his ears popped with a sudden change in pressure. He opened his eyes to the Big Mountain facility that stretched along the natural rocky border that formed a bowl. In the distance a smoke stack was belching smoke, and at the other end of the of the landscape a identical dome stretched upwards.

Six took in the sight for what he hoped wouldn't be the last time, and walking to the door entered.

"Oh thank god you're here Sir!" The Sink Central Intelligence Unit cried with joy. "Its good to see you again, so what's the problem today?" Six chuckled. "Well it's a good thing you asked sir, the light switches won't stop bickering, the Auto-Doc keeps snoring, and that little cretin Muggy is pestering me about ordering him some mugs!" The SCIU moaned. "Well I'm sure you are annoyed of your roommates, but think of how quiet it would be here without them." Six said, and with that he retreated to his room, but not before he heard the SCIU mumble "Easy for you say."

Once in his room Six began to unpack all the equipment from the lockers, cabinets, and from under the bed. Once he had everything out and accounted for he walked to wall safe, and punched in the code. He pulled out the worn leather holsters that held his old kit. One held his Weathered 10mm pistol, it's hard edges worn smooth, and its surface glimmering from constant cleaning. In the other was That Gun he'd bought off of Cliff in Novac, he palmed the grip, and watched the autoloader light come on with a soft whine he smiled, and changing into a operating gown, walked back into the main room.

"Sir!" Exclaimed the Auto-Doc with a militaristic bark, as Six walked up. "Hey I need you to check something for me." Six said walking into the Auto-Docs bay. "Okay sir, lemme take a look." It responded, whirring to life. After a few minutes the Auto-Doc spoke up. "Sir I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." "I already know, but what I'm here to ask you is if you can change out my heart with automated replacement." Six said. "I'm sorry sir, but that's not that's not possible. In your current condition my estimates state your heart will fail if I attempt to move it." The Auto-Doc said sadly. "Shit... is there anything you can do?" Six asked anxiously. "Yea I can try something, but only if you're willing." The Auto-Doc responded. "Yes, whatever it is please help." Six pleaded. "Okay sir, please relax while I put you under." He said, then the sound of gas filling the small chamber was all Six heard before losing consciousness.

 **One year ago...**

Six opened his eyes to a warzone, the bodies of both Legion, and NCR soldiers laid in heaps everywhere. Six looked at his blood, and grime stained cloths. In front of Six was the gate leading to the Legate Lanius' fort. He checked his weapons before walking up to it and pressing through.

Lanius' men were waiting, but stood little chance against Six's Hunting Rifle, the .308 ripped through their chests leaving them hollow. With a quick, but cautious pace Six moved forward. He didn't like being alone, but Boone had stayed behind to help mop up, and ED-D had taken too many hard hits, so Six had turned him off and left him in a safe place.

At the top of the hill he stood watching Six walk up. "If it isn't the Bears lapdog, come to surrender before me." Lanius rumbled. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but you've got it backwards fruit cake." "The bull does not surrender, especially to one such as you dog." Lanius spat. "Well technically speaking, if I'm the Bears lapdog. Doesn't that make you the Bulls lapdog?" Asked Six with fake concern. "Enough, let us fight, and we shall see who kneels before whom!" Lanius bellowed drawing his blade. Six raised his rifle, but was knocked off his feet by Lanius' quick rush. He just barely rolled out of the way as Lanius shoved the tip of his blade where Six had just been. _'Goddamn, he's fast!'_ Thought Six as he pulled his 10mm, but Lanius ducked under Six's aim, and closed the distance between them. With a giant swing Lanius' blade dug into Six's chest, and sent him flying down into the camp below.

Six's vision returned just in time to see Lanius start making his way down to finish him. Six sat up, and let loose with a wet cough that brought up bloody chunks. "Well that's no good." Wheezed Six. He watched Lanius reach the bottom of the cliff, and started his final approach. Six grasped desperately for the gift the Khans had given him for helping them see the truth behind Caesar's Legion. "Its a bit of everything, should have a nice pop." Explained Jack when he gave it to him. "Are you ready dog?" Asked Lanius breaking through Six's flashback. He stood just above Six, sword raised. "Come get some." Six responded, shoving the syringe needle into his chest. All of his pain faded, and time slowed, he felt invincible. Without hesitation Six jumped to his feet, and dodging Lanius' swipe, cracked him over the head with his baton. "What, but how?" Lanius asked in bafflement. "Chemical assistance!" Laughed Six clobbering Lanius with another blow. Lanius swung his sword for all it was worth roaring like a animal, but Six darted in and out bashing him with savage blows. Finally Lanius collapsed with exhaustion, dropping his sword. Six limped over to it and picked it up, walking over to Lanius he raised the blade. "Kneel dog." He said before decapitating the Beast From the East.

 **The present...**

Six jumped awake from the nightmare and was confused by his surroundings. "Easy sir, you're okay the operation was a success." The Auto-Doc soothed, soon after Six quickly slipped back into unconscious.

Tucker removed his hat, and fanned his face. "Christ why does Buck live so far out here." He grumbled.

Tucker never could understand his brothers preference of seclusion, working on his strange projects.

Finally Tucker spotted Bucks small shack, and doubled his pace. As he neared he spotted his estranged brother, shoulders deep in the engine compartment of a car. "Hey!" Tucker yelled, banging on the car's hood. Buck jumped and smashed his head on the engines cover "God damnit who the hell... Tucker?" Asked Buck,rubbing the top of his head. "The one and only brother." Tucker laughed. "The hell you doing here Tuck?" He asked wrapping him in a monstrous bear hug. Tucker's smile faded "Six sent me, were in trouble Buck we need your help." "What's happened?" He asked getting serious. "Sal's dead, and they took Sunny with them." "Sal's dead?" Asked face drooping. Buck was the one who had talked Sal into joining his little brothers profession. "What do you need from me?" He asked. "Just grab your things and come with me to the Mojave Outpost." Said making his way back to the road. Buck nodded and made his way back to his shack.

Sunny woke up in a chair, she raised up and felt the tug of ropes on her wrists. When the door opened, Tycho entered with a rueful smile. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Sneered Tycho, as she slowly walked around Sunny. "So tell me somthing Sunshine." "My name is Sunny!" She retorted. Tycho's fist shot out, and smashed into Sunnies nose with an audible crack. "Whew I love that sound!" Hooted Tycho with delight. "I'll let you chew on that, and then I'll be back." She said leaving."They're coming for me." Sunny said choking back tears of pain. "They're coming for me." She repeated in the dark.

Tycho stepped out into the hall and breathed in the stale recycled air if the ventilation system. Her ears picked up the sound of foot steps, she turned to find Tobias walking towards her. "She say anything?" He asked coming closer. "Nah, the little bitch is stubborn." Said Tycho glaring at the closed door. "It doesn't matter, after her friends die trying to rescue her she'll be next." Tobias said walking back the way he came. "How do you know they'll come for her?" Called Tycho. "Oh they'll try, it's their weakness, they believe there family. A feeling like that will drive a person to do something stupid" he muttered to himself smiling.

Six awoke in his bed at the Sink. He looked around at all the stuff he'd set out previously, and checked his mental checklist before getting up.

Besides a slight tightness in his chest he felt normal. He put his clothes back on, and enter the main room.

"Morning sir!" The Auto-Doc called out. "Hey, so tell me how'd it go?" He asked. "Well it was a tricky procedure, but I was able to fix your problem...sorta." "How?" "Its a prototype, built by the scientists here." "You mean the Think Tank?" Asked Six. "No these were scientist's that worked on health problems, helping wounded and older soldiers get back on the field." Six gave the Auto-Doc a look. "N-not that you're old sir!" The Auto-Doc stammered. "So what does it do?" He asked. "The long and short of it sir is that it keeps your heart pumping regularly during stressful moments." The Auto-Doc answered curtly. "Okay then I need to get back to the Mojave." Six said walking back to his room. "Wait sir there are limitations to the device!" "Like what?" "Well hard hits for example, anything to extreme may cause the system to shut down." Six stood silent Mulling over the new info. "Okay." He answered simply, and then returned to his room.

Once everything was organized in huge duffel bags Six fished for the teleportation device. "Please do be careful sir!" The Sink Central Intelligence Unit called out, and then Six was gone.

Tucker and Buck both sat at the counter. Tucker was nursing a whiskey, while Buck sipped a Nuka-Cola. The front doors flew open, and Six walked in loaded down with equipment. "Let's get going." He said dropping two of the bags at their feet,and started moving towards the door. "Wait Six, what are we going to do?" Tucker asked shouldering a bag. "We're going to get our friend back." He said.

AN: Whew! Sorry about the dry spell with school starting up I'm trying juggle everything. I apologize for the delay, and I hope you will keep reading my stuff. As always I thank everyone who dares to slog through my story. Thank you very much.

-RWT


End file.
